


I Won't Leave You

by MusicPrincess655



Series: Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Omega!Oikawa, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has been battling alphas for the recognition he deserves all his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE ANYONE YELLS AT ME FOR HURTING TOORU…I have already yelled at me for hurting Tooru. On that note, I’m not allowed to write Tooru again until I learn to deal with my emotions without hurting my faves. He has suffered enough.  
> MANGA SPOILERS!!!!!!  
> Unfortunately, the panic attack is so integrated into the story that it can't be skipped, so be aware.

Oikawa Tooru was an omega. Even from a young age, it had been obvious what he would present as. For a long time, nothing about being an omega had bothered him. Omegas weren’t treated as lower class citizens as they were in the past, and if anyone gave him trouble, he had his alpha best friend Iwa-chan to back him up.

Slowly, though, Tooru started to realize that, while omegas weren’t openly discriminated against, he didn’t always get the same treatment as his alpha and beta friends. He noticed this most when he started playing volleyball. Once he got into middle school, once most people had presented, he started having to fight for his right to play.

Of course, he didn’t expect to be put on the court immediately. So he worked harder than anyone else, practiced until his arms shook and his fingers went numb, learned to tailor his sets to every player. He got better than anyone else, and he still had to fight to get on the court. All because he was an omega.

Still, even the people who thought he shouldn’t be a starter because of his status had to concede when faced with his skill. He may have yet to beat alpha Ushijima, the super ace, but that didn’t take away what Tooru had. He was the best setter on his team, omega status be damned, and no one would challenge him.

Until a first year alpha with a “genius” label joined the team. Tooru couldn’t stand him. The kid followed Tooru around, begging Tooru to teach him how to jump serve and how to set. Tooru’s rage at him, at how _easily_ everything came to him, how no one questioned his place on the court because he was an _alpha_ , was too much to force down. Before Tooru had any conscious thoughts, he swung his arm straight for Kageyama’s face.

He would’ve hit the younger alpha, too, if Iwaizumi hadn’t grabbed his wrist. He yelled for Kageyama to take off, which he did without a glance back. Tooru listened to Iwaizumi yell at him about how the team was stronger when every player was stronger, that’s why there were six players on the court, and somehow Tooru felt invincible. He clung closer to Iwaizumi after that.

He and Iwaizumi grew closer over the years, up until their third year of high school, the last chance they had to beat Ushijima and Shiratorizawa. Tooru never expected to be knocked out of the running by Karasuno. He lost to Kageyama. He lost to an alpha.

Tooru walked around in a daze after the match, trying to get everything together so they could leave. He called over his shoulder to a teammate that he was going to look for anyone who hadn’t come out of the gym yet. He felt like crying, but he couldn’t let his tears fall in front of his team. He had to be a strong captain for them, one last time.

Suddenly, his skin prickled. Of course, of fucking course, Ushijima was standing right in front of him, projecting his _alphaness_.

Tooru tried to walk past him. He so, _so_ didn’t need this right now.

“A word of advice, Oikawa.” Tooru froze in his tracks. Ushijima smelled stronger now, more powerfully alpha. He was trying to _make Tooru submit to him!_ “Stay the course. You took a wrong turn. There was a place where you could have displayed even more of your power, and yet you chose against it, all out of a worthless sense of pride.”

Tooru’s legs were shaking with the effort of staying up, his chin begging to tilt and submit himself to the taller alpha. How _dare_ Ushijima try to _force_ his submission?! He forced himself to stay up, forced himself not to show weakness as he shook with rage.

“I should’ve gone to Shiratorizawa instead of Seijoh, and that would’ve made everything okay? Is that what you’re saying?” Tooru scoffed, putting on his façade so completely that no one would be able to see through it. “It’s not like any team is guaranteed to succeed, you know.”

“Here and now, at the very least,” Ushijima started dangerously, somehow projecting even stronger alpha smells, “the strongest team is whichever one I’m on, though.”

“Hah!” Tooru laughed, but his knees felt like they would buckle at any second. “Your self-confidence is just as laughable as always. “A worthless sense of pride”. I guess it is.” Tooru turned around, keeping his shoulders up and his back straight. “Listen up, Ushijima. Not once have I considered my choice to be the wrong one. My volleyball career is far from over. You’d best never forget this _worthless_ pride of mine.”

He almost spat the last line, putting on his most dangerous face, ignoring the tremors running through his body.

“Oh, and another thing,” Tooru continued, wanting desperately to wipe that blank, superior look off Ushijima’s face. “If I’m the only one you’re keeping an eye on, you’ll find yourself gutted through unexpected means.”

Ushijima didn’t change expressions, but he did tilt his head to the side.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Tooru smirked.

“My kouhai isn’t very bright, and nowhere near my level yet, but even so, now that he’s no longer alone, he’s strong.” It almost pained Tooru to talk Kageyama up like this, but he so badly wanted to throw barbs back at Ushijima. “A murder of crows might even be capable of killing a large eagle.”

Not even Ushijima could be in doubt of what Tooru meant. He was shaking so bad, only now realizing that it wasn’t all from anger. He felt the beginnings of panic. He’d just stood up to an alpha, an alpha that was trying to intimidate him, no less. The lingering scent threatened to bring Tooru to his knees, and he’d never wanted to cry quite this much. He couldn’t breathe.

_Dammit, focus!_

He couldn’t afford to break down in front of his team, especially not because of Ushijima. Iwaizumi walked up to meet him.

“Everyone’s waiting for you, Shittykawa, come on…” He trailed off, getting a better look at Tooru. “Are you okay? It’s okay to cry after a loss, everyone else did.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Iwa-chan!” Tooru’s façade was back up, able to fool practically anyone. Iwaizumi didn’t look convinced. “I’ll just give my final speech as captain and we can be on our way!”

“Tooru…”

Tooru really didn’t have time for _that_ right now. He and Iwaizumi had reached the bus where the rest of the team was waiting.

“Well, coach already said most of my speech for me!” he chirped. Appearances were everything now. “Despite the loss, we played well. No one could have predicted how Karasuno evolved. But Seijoh won’t be defeated forever!” Tooru glanced around at his teammates, at Kindaichi crying onto Kunimi’s shoulder, Kunimi looking more upset than Tooru had ever seen him. At Watari, trying bravely to hold back tears, though a few slipped through. At Matsukawa and Hanamaki, leaning on each other shoulders with tears dripping silently down their faces along with sweat. At Yahaba, crying openly with his arms crossed, holding himself together. At Kyoutani, eyes dry but full of guilt as he glanced at Yahaba.

“Second years, I know you’ve already picked next year’s captain, so Yahaba, come here for a minute!”

Yahaba started, immediately stopping his tears. He walked forward to Tooru shakily, the other omega’s scent wiping away some of Ushijima’s remaining.

“Lead this team to victory next year,” Tooru instructed grandly. “Smash through every opponent you go against. Make sure they remember Seijoh with fear. And be proud to carry on the Seijoh tradition as an omega captain. Don’t let anyone give you shit about being an omega and a leader. You deserve to be captain more than anyone else on this team. Your status doesn’t matter.”

Yahaba’s face screwed up, and he started crying again. Before Tooru could try to take it back, because he hadn’t meant to make the kid cry, Yahaba was throwing his arms around Tooru. Tooru stroked his back gently as Yahaba cried into his shoulder.

“Before we leave and I’m not your captain anymore, I want you all to know what an honor it has been to be on the same team as each and every one of you,” Tooru said, emotion creeping into his voice. Dammit, he was going to cry if he kept this up, he was still shaking. Yahaba was too upset to notice. “I chose Seijoh over Shiratorizawa, and you all have given me every reason to never regret that choice. I was honored to serve as your captain.”

Even Kunimi and Kyoutani teared up at that, and Tooru heard Iwaizumi’s breath hitch beside him. Everyone piled onto the bus. Tooru sat next to Iwaizumi, still shaking, still struggling to breathe.

_Just hold it until you get home. You can panic all you want when you get home._

He leaned away from Iwaizumi almost unconsciously, trying to hide his weakness with everything he had. As much as Iwaizumi meant to him, he was an alpha. He would never understand. Tooru had been fighting his status his entire life. He had to work twice as hard to be noticed, twice as hard to even earn his place on the court, and even then people always said he’d made his accomplishments _in spite of being an omega_ which really had nothing to do with it.

Tooru was still in panic mode, still smelled of Ushijima. He was still shaking, but underneath it all, Tooru was tired. He was tired of fighting every single alpha who looked at him and declared he shouldn’t play volleyball, shouldn’t be captain, shouldn’t be a leader because he was an omega. Tooru was so, so tired of fighting alphas. It felt like he’d never done anything but his entire life.

Getting off the bus was a relief, walking home was a relief. Iwaizumi stayed by his side, which normally made Tooru happy, but Tooru needed to have a breakdown, and he wanted to hide.

Tooru walked into his house and flopped on the couch, still shaking. He curled in on himself. Breathing wasn’t getting any easier.

Then a warm weight dropped behind him. Iwaizumi wasn’t quite pinning him to the couch, but Tooru was sandwiched between him and the back. Iwaizumi pulled a blanket down and over them, all the way from their feet to their heads, making them a dark little nest.

He wrapped his arms around Tooru, holding tight.

“Breathe, Tooru. Come on,” he said softly into the back of Tooru’s neck. Tooru struggled for a minute, trying to break out of Iwaizumi’s hold that was _too tight and I can’t move and I have to escape…!_

But then Tooru started to relax. Iwa-chan was warm, and he smelled safe. His heart was beating much slower than Tooru’s erratic rhythm. Tooru was crying softly.

“I could tell you were panicking,” Iwaizumi said simply, “and you smell like Ushijima. Did he…try anything on you?”

Tooru shook his head. Ushijima had tried to force Tooru to submit to him, but he hadn’t actually tried to hurt Tooru like Iwaizumi was worried about.

“It’s been a long time since you’ve called me by my given name,” Tooru said, noticing how wrecked his voice sounded.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No.”

Tooru’s heart eventually slowed to normal, his eyes eventually dried. He lapsed into sleep.

He woke the next morning, still under the blanket with Iwaizumi pressed behind him. He was very warm but not unpleasantly so. He squirmed a little, hearing the change in breathing that meant Iwaizumi was awake too.

“Tooru…” Iwaizumi mumbled, voice rough with sleep.

“I want to watch Karasuno play Shiratorizawa,” Tooru said.

“Really? Won’t that just make you feel worse?” Iwaizumi asked. Tooru shook his head, and groaned when he felt his eyes ache. “Did you fall asleep with your contacts in?”

Tooru went still, which was probably enough of an answer for Iwaizumi.

“Go get your glasses on if you want to go,” Iwaizumi sighed.

“But Iwa-chan, I can’t go outside wearing glasses!” Tooru whined.

“Then don’t go outside, but you can’t wear your contacts for a while,” Iwaizumi said stubbornly. Tooru huffed, but put his glasses on and headed out the door just the same. He was still shaky from yesterday, but he hid it well. Though he would never admit this, he wanted to see Karasuno beat Shiratorizawa, if only to watch Ushijima lose to _somebody._

He wasn’t disappointed. Kageyama and his high flying omega partner, with the support of the rest of Karasuno, beat Ushijima in the final, fifth set of their match. Tooru raced down after the game, wanting to rub this in Ushijima’s face. He’d _told_ Ushijima that Kageyama was dangerous.

He ran far ahead of Iwaizumi, finding Ushijima away from the rest of him team.

“What did I tell you about being gutted through unexpected means?” Tooru chirped. Being this close to Ushijima was unsettling him, but he could put up with it to gloat.

“Oikawa. You should have come to Shiratorizawa,” Ushijima said. “You are an ideal setter and an ideal omega. You would have done well here. The two of us together could have defeated Karasuno.”

Tooru’s jaw dropped at that. How _dare_ he? However, this many attempts to force him into submission in such a short amount of time were too much for him, and he felt his knees starting to buckle.

“Get away from him,” a dark voice growled. Tooru turned to see Iwaizumi behind him, looking murderous.

“Iwaizumi?” Ushijima asked, before turning back to Tooru. “I don’t see why you repeatedly choose him. You could do much better.”

Tooru was furious, but Iwaizumi was pushing past him.

“Don’t you _dare_ go near my omega again!” he almost roared. “He’s _mine_!”

With that, Iwaizumi turned, grabbed Tooru’s hand, and dragged him off. Once they were out of sight of other people, Iwaizumi gently pulled Tooru’s head down to his shoulder and started moving his scent glands across Tooru’s face.

“Iwa-chan?” Tooru asked.

“Stupid Ushijima, always going after you,” Iwaizumi muttered darkly, more to himself than Tooru.

“Iwa-chan?”

“Can’t the guy take a hint? You’re not interested,” Iwaizumi continued, not seeming to hear Tooru.

“Hajime?”

Iwaizumi finally stopped scent marking Tooru and stepped back, his eyes widening.

“Oh my God, Tooru, I am so sorry,” he began.

“Wait…”

“That was totally out of line, we’re not even dating and I scent marked you…”

“…but it’s…”

“…and I totally told Ushijima we’re together, Tooru I’m _sorry_ …”

“HAJIME!” Tooru yelled to get Iwaizumi to stop babbling. “It’s fine. It’s not like you’ve never scent marked me before, we’ve been on the same team for years.”

Iwaizumi looked down, quiet now.

“Were you jealous?” Tooru asked, no teasing in his voice. Iwaizumi nodded. “Why?”

“Because I’ve been in love with you since middle school,” Iwaizumi sighed.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Tooru gasped.

“Dumbass! It’s up to the omega to decide who they want and ask,” Iwaizumi scoffed. “Besides, why would you choose me? You could have anyone you want! Ushijima was right, you could do so much better than me. Why have you always stayed with me all these years?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Tooru slid his hands around Iwaizumi’s shoulders. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened.

“So why didn’t _you_ say anything?” he asked, hands gently resting on Tooru’s hips like they belonged there.

“I wasn’t sure you wanted me,” Tooru said, leaning in. “I’m going to kiss you now, okay Hajime?”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi breathed against his lips before connecting them, and yes, _oh yes_ , this was what Tooru had been waiting for for years. He clung to Iwaizumi’s shoulders until they drew apart. Iwaizumi was breathless and flushed red, and Tooru was sure he looked much the same.

“You know, I have a heat coming up in a couple months…” Tooru started seductively. Iwaizumi gulped.

“Shit, are you really ready for that? We literally just started dating…”

“Yes, but we’ve practically been together since middle school. We’ve known each other since we were little kids.” Tooru hugged Iwaizumi tighter, using his height advantage to scent mark Iwaizumi back. “I’m not going to change my mind.”

“Don’t you think we should tell our parents first?” Iwaizumi bit out a breathless laugh.

“Please, our parents adopted each of us. They’ll be thrilled.”

Iwaizumi laughed again, pulling away to look up at Tooru.

“This is for real?” he asked, eyes shining. Tooru nodded. Iwaizumi pulled him down into another kiss.

Tooru still had to fight for recognition among alphas as he moved into university, still harbored his tendency to overwork himself, but now he had his mate. With Hajime by his side, he was invincible.

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that Ushijima wasn't actually trying to force Oikawa to submit (it just seemed that way to Oikawa and it was his POV) Ushijima is just very bad at social interactions and doesn't always realize when he's coming on too strong or is being rude. This account will not be villainizing Ushijima because he is not a villain.  
> I had a rough week and wanted someone to wrap me in blankets and cuddle me. Tooru deserved better. All of Seijoh deserved better. I cried when I got to the part in the manga where they lose to Karasuno.  
> HMU on tumblr at musicprincess655.tumblr.com


End file.
